1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a multimedia cable, which can be switched into a three-conductor audio cable or into a four-conductor video cable for use thereof, and, more particularly, to a multimedia cable.
2. Background Art
Some vehicles are provided with an integrated Audio/Video (A/V) system, which is implemented by integrating video playback devices with car audio devices. Accordingly, display devices are mounted to vehicles so as to make it possible to view video, as wells as to listen to audio, while the vehicles travels, and thus terrestrial or satellite TeleVision (TV) broadcasts can be viewed even when the vehicles are moving. In addition, high-fidelity sounds and high-quality video can be enjoyed when video CD players are mounted in the vehicles.
In such a vehicle A/V system, a three-conductor audio cable is necessary to listen to audio, and a four-conductor video cable is necessary to view video.
The three-conductor audio cable 200 and the four-conductor video cable 300 are individually manufactured, as shown in FIG. 1. The three-conductor audio cable 200 includes three conductors, that is, an AUX-L conductor 210, an AUX-R conductor 212 and an AUX-GND conductor 214. These three conductors are formed in a terminal pin 220 so that electrical connection can be made. Meanwhile, the four-conductor video cable 300 include four conductors, that is, an AUX-L conductor 312, an AUX-R conductor 310, a VIDEO-IN conductor 316 and an AUX-GND conductor 314. These four conductors are formed in a terminal pin 320.
Accordingly, conventionally, there is inconvenience in that a user must individually purchase the three-conductor audio cable 200 and the four-conductor video cable 300, and in that the user must search for the cables every time and must connect the audio and video devices of an AV system using the cables after finding them.
The above information disclosed in this the Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.